Daughter
by JessieLightyear
Summary: What's scarier then dating a superhero? When Batman is her father! Used to be a one-shot, but I'm adding a few more chapter by request. On hiatus until further notice.
1. Asking

Alright three things,first I decided not to make it a one-shot, second I have no idea if the first date bit is real or not, and if it is then I'm a freaking psychic, third I don't own anything but an insignificant bag of peanuts

Adam tells his father about his plan to ask Batman's daughter out.

Adam sat at the breakfast table lifting the spoon out of his Fruit Loops and back in without bringing any of the soggy cereal to his mouth. Superman, or in this appearance Clark, walked in,

"Good morning Adam, breakfast of champions?" he asked looking at the cereal when Adam failed to reply, Clark waved his hand in front of his son's face.

"Whoa, sorry Dad. I'm kind of nervous." He said with a half smile in his dad's direction.

"Test today?"

"No."

"Sports Event?" Clark asked again well fixing some toast and a glass of milk.

"No, girls." Clark smiled.

"Oh, who's the girl?" He asked and took a drink of his milk.

"Batman's daughter." Adam said as quickly as he could. Clark spit his milk out all over the table.

"Martha, decided to live life on the edge there Adam?" Adam blushed.

"She's not like him. She's smart, funny, pretty, kind." Adam began and as he was talking his eyes glazed over and he thought of her. Clark rolled his eyes,

"You realize her father will flip out." Adam nodded and said,

"But she's worth it." In a very confident voice.

"Who's worth it?" A third voice said. Adam's mother walked in to the dining room.

"Martha." Adam responded.

"Martha Wayne, those queen bees bugging her again?" Lois asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Adam frowned at the memory of how Samantha had torn Martha down after Martha had aced a test Samantha had bombed. Even though Martha could kill Samantha in 7 different ways, her school personality was shy and quiet, so she stayed shy and quiet. A few choice words from Adam, Samantha backed off, but Martha still had to look hurt, and that was enough to tear Adam up.

"No, he's going to ask her out." Clark told his wife.

"Really, do you know what she'll say yet?" Lois said sliding across from her son.

"He hasn't asked her yet." Clark said.

"But I have heard that she'll probably say yes." Adam said.

"There's my little reporter." Lois said smiling; Adam had a look of disgust on his face at being called little,

"Mom, I'm 16 years old." Lois shrugged.

"Anyway, I've got to get to work; Perry wants to run with the Davis Story." She stood up, kissed her husband, hugged her son, "Don't worry about her dad, he'll come around as long as she's happy." Adam smiled.

"Thanks mom." Then Lois was out the door.

"Finish up you're breakfast kiddo, I'll take you to school." Clark said.

"Sure dad." Adam said and began to actually eat his Fruit Loops.

The two incognito heroes climbed into the black car. Adam put his backpack in front of his legs and a CD in the player. All-American Rejects filled the car, but Adam wasn't listening.

"Hey Dad, how did you ask mom out for your guys first date?" Clark turned down the radio and said,

"It was after a story late one night. We were across town and had to combine our notes from the scene. Your mom wanted to go back to the office, but I suggest we stop at a little Italian place and work there. We finished up the story and I drove her to her apartment. When we got there I asked her if she'd come to dinner the next night also. She said, 'What like a date Smallville?' Instead of answering, I kissed her." Clark still blushed at the memory. Adam laughed.

"Seriously?"

"And just how are you planning to ask Martha?"

"Uh, I don't know. I was just planning on asking her after math class. She's always happiest after that and I figure it can't hurt but ask when she's happy."

"Good plan." Clark said and the two feel into a comfortable silence.

"Hey Dad." Adam asked somewhat timidly.

"Yeah."

"You think this will work?" Clark smiled

"Adam, I think that if this is supposed to work then it will." Adam nodded and looked out at the road. As they got to his school, Adam saw another black car pull up behind then. Instantly he knew who is was and his heart seemed to accelerate as the car decelerated and came to a stop in front of his school. Adam shook his head, clearing the cobwebs out of his head. He opened the door, climbed out, and grabbed his bag,

"See you after school Dad." He said flinging the bag over one shoulder.

"I'll pick you up then." Adam shut the door and turned around just in time to see Martha climbing out. Her light brown hair was pulled back in a braid and librarian glasses framed her sea foam green eyes even though Adam knew it was a disguise, he still thought it made her look beautiful. He imagined her in the hip hugger blue jeans and green peasant blouse with her long raven locks and sparkling blue eyes. The image made him forget to breath. Adam took a deep breath and exhaled as she said good bye to Alfred. A turn on her heels, and she was facing the school. Adam walked quickly, trying to catch up to her while looking casual about it,

"Hey Martha." He said, proud that his voice didn't crack, shake, or get very high.

"Hey Adam, what's up?" she asked with a smile, a perfectly white smile that could blind a man when the sun was shining right.

"Uh, n-not much." He said, being blinded by said smile. He started messing with the hair on the back of his neck, "Hey are you doing something this Saturday?" He blurted out the words before he could think straight and immediately a battle ranged in his head

_We were going to ask her after math class!!! Remember, you should have stuck to the plan you idiot_

**Maybe she'll still say yes, right**

_We didn't even know if she'd say yes in the first place, you probably ruined our chances _

**So now I ruined our chances?? We're the same person in case you haven't noticed! Oh, wait she's saying something**

_ Well pay attention you oaf _

"No I don't think so, why?" Adam turned bright red and cursed his father and the easy embarrassment that seemed to run in his family.

"Cause, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go see a movie or grab something to eat with me."

"Yeah that sounds like fun."She smiled a little wider, "Hey I got to run, Jen's gonna help me study for my chem. test second period. I'll see you at lunch."

"Yeah sure." He said as she turned down the main hallway. She walked to her locker, put in combination, let her fingerprint and eyes be scanned (some extra precautions she had put in with her half-brother Dick over the summer), and the door swung opened. She grabbed her books and turned around to see her best friend Jen.

"Hey Jen, what's up?"

"Never mind that, why are you glowing?"

"I'm not glowing." She snapped back, but still checked the mirror in her locker. Jen rolled her eyes,

"Did he ask you out?" Martha was no fool though,

"Did who ask me out?"

"Did Adam ask you out?" Jen said, very impatiently.

"Um… yeah, he did." This time Martha had no control of the bright red that filled her checks. Jen just squealed,

"Well it took him long enough. Where are you going? What are you doing? When are you guys going out?"

"I don't know, I don't know, and Saturday. Can we just study for chem., if I don't pass this class my dad's gonna kill me." Martha said, both not wanting to fail and trying to get off the subject.

"Saturday, girl today's Friday! We're going shopping today after school." Martha shook her head,

"Can't skating and training today, can you just quiz me about chemistry and we'll talk about this later!"

"Alright picky picky." Jen said, and the two began to review for their chemistry test.


	2. Planning

**Hey guys, **

**Alright, I'm sorry this took forever to update. I wasn't exactly sure where I was going with it because I wasn't exactly sure a lot of people would like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you made my day. Over 1000 words in this chapter, so I hope that makes up for taking forever. **

**Hope you like it. **

**PS I still don't own Justice League :-(**

Jen sat with Martha at lunch. The girls had just taken their chemistry test.

"Oh, I'm sure I failed that. What did you get for number 25b?" Martha asked grabbing an apple juice.

"Alright Martha, it was hard enough taking the test once. We don't need to go over the test all over again. Besides, we've got more important things to talk about." She said pulling Martha to the nearest empty table.

"Ugh, you could let me get my lunch." She said standing back up to go get her sack lunch. Alfred didn't trust the cafeteria with his adopted granddaughter's lunch. He's been packing her lunch since kindergarten. Not that that was a bad thing, Alfred packed amazing lunches. Martha grabbed the lunch and sat back down.

"Alright, I know you wanted to wear your new blue jeans for the date, but I was thinking you could wear that white skirt my mom got you for your birthday. What do you think?"

"Maybe, but which top?" Martha asked taking a drink of her juice.

"How about that pink camisole?"

"Won't that be cold?"

"Nopes, forecast says 70° and balmy."

"We're going out in the evening."Martha said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Well you don't know that cause you ran off before he could tell you any details." Jen said, "and he doesn't have this lunch today."

"Relax, he's riding home with me today so I'll ask him after school today."

"How can I relax! You've liked him forever and we've practical planned your wedding."

"That's an exaggeration!" Martha said. Jen raised an eyebrow.

"Please, you've been in love with the boy since fourth grade."  
"That is not true."

"You know it is."

"Well to hear your mom talk it was true love when we met as babies."

"I believe that was my dad, Hawkgirl would never say true love."

"Jennifer Stewart you know perfectly well that your mother would say that whenever she wants."

"Yeah, but she only talks about love when she's on pain killers… or pregnant… or had laughing gas… or-"

"Alright, Jen I get the point." Martha said putting her feet up on the chair next to her, "Now are you going to help me or not?" she asked taking a drink of her juice.

"I'm telling you, white skirt, pink tank top, and some accessories."

"I don't know, with our springs it maybe 30s or 80s on Saturday."

"It's gonna be 80s."

"How do you know?"

"I have ways of knowing things." Jen said raising her hands and wiggling her fingers, "Oh ah." Martha raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to ask him aren't you?" Jen smiled,

"I already have."

"Jen! You know how sensitive he is to that." Martha said sitting up right.

"He told me I had one question and he would give me one answer. " Martha crossed her arms.

"And how did you get that one question." Jen slashed an arm across her chest.

"Details, details, anyway all you need to know is it's going to be in the 80s and you need to wear that white skirt."

"Maybe I don't want to wear the white skirt." Martha said sticking her tongue out.

"You can be so stubborn sometimes."

"Yeah, I get it from my father."

"No shit Sherlock." Jen said slapping her friend on the arm. Martha rubbed her arm where she'd been slapped.

"You need to be careful with that strength." Jen stuck her tongue out. Martha brought her hand up and pinched the air behind Jen's shoulder. To everyone else, Martha had just touched the air, but to Jen, Martha had just pinched her right wing. Jen gave her a look and Martha gave Jen a patented Bat-Glare.

"You know I hurt that last week."

"Opps, I forgot." Martha said with a smile. Jen stuck her tongue out again and twirled her bracelet, "Be careful with that." Martha said slapping Jen's hand away from the bracelet, "I don't have time to fix it before your gym class and you know your wings might get noticed.

"Oh, we're playing volleyball. The guys will be playing and the girls will be staring. Nobody would notice me flying out the window and leaving school."

"If you leave school, you'll get your phone taken away and I won't be able to text you the details." Jen sighed and picked at her roast beef.

"Fine." She said taking a bite.

"So, how's Rex? I hear he was in the Egyptian mission."

"He's fine. You know how my mom fells about Egypt though. I think she was more worried than he was." Rex had lead a mission to Egypt to help with a series of sandstorms. During the mission he'd been injured and would be off active duty for three weeks. Martha knew he'd find some way to go on a mission before then, he always did.

"Now don't distract me!" Jen said., "We've got to finish planning."

"Ugh, you sound like my father." Martha said.

"Well if there is one thing you can say about him, he's always prepared."

"I can say a lot of things about my father." Martha looked up and saw Samantha walked toward them.

"Hey Martha." She said sliding into a seat across from the girls.

"Hello Samantha." Martha said with only the necessary kindness.

"Hey Samantha, what brings you to the decent side of school." Jen asked. Samantha ignored Jen and spoke to Martha,

"So I hear, Adam Kent asked you out." Martha glared at Jen. Jen blushed,

"I may have told Ashley during math class." Martha bit her lip, it was no secret that Ashley couldn't keep a secret to save her life.

"Yes, he did."

"You know he's only feeling sorry for you. I bet you guys last one date, maybe."

"Jealous Samantha?" Jen asked.

"Why should I, I'm not a shy little freak like her." Jen stood up.

"Back off."

"See, she can't even stand up for herself."  
"Don't see the need to stand up to a dog." Martha said. Samantha glared.

"Adam will realized how pathetic you are, and then he'll come crawling back to me."

"I think he dumped you, in seventh grade. Grow up Sam." Martha said.

"Don't call me that." Samantha said.

"Make me." Martha responded. The girls stared at each other for half a minute. Martha's soft green eyes staring down Samantha's pale blue ones in a BatGlare. The queen bee didn't stand a chance against a BatGlare.

"Just wanted to warn you before you got your heart broken." Samantha said and walked back to her table.

"God I hate her, how do you keep your cool?" Martha shrugged.

"Practice, and one of these day you're going to blow your cover getting mad at her." Jen smiled,

"Yeah, but can you imagine the splatter her guts will make on the wall?" Martha rolled her eyes.

"You're hopeless."

"I know, now back to the date." Martha groaned, but smiled at her friend.

**Alright, now we're getting somewhere. Please hit that green button and review cause it would make someone *cough ME cough cough* very happy. **


	3. Rumors

Hi everybody!

Wow, two chapters in two weeks! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are amazing. I flipped out when I logged in and saw over 1,500 hits on this story. I'll try to keep updating as much as possible.

Big shout out to NationalWonder for making me plot this out, Louisa Lovegood and Bluefire95 for making me smile and laugh. You guys make me feel amazing and I won't be able to do any of this without you.

I still don't own Justice League and I'm still upset by that, but if I ever do then I'll let you guys know.

Adam stood at his locker getting his geometry books. He closed his locked and saw Samantha standing there.

"Hey Adam." She said flipping her hand back.

"Hi Samantha." He said walking down the hall.

"Where are you off too?" she asked.

"Geometry."

"No way, me too." She said.

"We've only been in the same class all year." He said.

"We have, how weird."

"What do you want Samantha?" he asked. She bit her lip,

"Well, it's none of my business, but I heard Martha talking about you with Jen at lunch today."

"Since when do you sit by Martha at lunch?"

"I had just bought my lunch and when I was walking by I heard Martha say something about you." Samantha said quickly.

"What was it?"

"She said she didn't want to go on this stupid date with you, and she only said yes so you wouldn't feel bad."

"No she didn't" Adam said.

"Ask Lily! Martha did say that."

"So I should ask your best friend if you're telling the truth."

"I know it doesn't look good, but why would I lie?" Samantha asked smiling. Adam laughed and walked away. Samantha was getting mad.

"Martha and Adam are not supposed to be a couple." She said as her friend Lily came up beside her. Lily's red hair shined as she smiled at her best friend.

"You're taking the direct approach, but we've got to be sneakier. We'll separate them before the week is over." Lily said as her green eyes gleaned with mischief.

Adam took his seat in geometry, hoping to get a couple minutes of studying in before the quiz. His friend Seth had other ideas,

"Sup dude?" he asked giving Adam a high five.

"Not much, trying not to fail math."

"Dude, you've got this in the bag. Now can we talk about something important?"

"Trust me dude, I need a good grade on this."

"Could it be because you're trying to impress your girlfriend's daddy?" Seth asked innocently, but the look in this blue eyes showed he knew exactly what he was doing. Adam sighed,

"And here I had this crazy idea you'd wait for me to tell you."

"Sorry, you know how Danny likes to spill secrets." Seth said putting his hands in a sign of surrender.

"And how did Danny find out?"

"Dude, you're the one who asked her out in front of school, a million and five people know by now."  
"So much for keeping this between us."

"You weren't surprised when Samantha knew." Seth pointed out

"That's because the girl practically stalks me, seriously dude it's like scary."

"What's scary?" Danny asked taking his seat by Adam.

"Samantha, you know what he said to me before class?"

"Let me guess," Danny cleared his throat then said in a high pitched voice, " 'OMG Adam you and I are like so perfect for each other and even though I'm like this totally evil person we should so totally go out. I mean I'm like me so I'm like perfect and you're like you so you're not perfect, but I'm perfect, so I can fix that.'" The boys laughed at Danny's surprisingly accurate impersonation.

"Close, she told me she heard Martha say that she only wanted to go on the date because she felt sorry for me."

"Dude, everyone knows you and Martha fit. It's like peanut butter and jelly or pepperoni on pizza."

"Dude, you're hungry aren't you?" Adam asked,

"I'm always hungry, now where was I? Oh yeah, you guys are like fudge on ice cream or cheese on hamburgers or… who is that girl?" Danny said getting distracted. All three boys looked over; a girl with light brown hair and soft green eyes was hovering over her math book.

"That's Julie. She's been in our class since kindergarten."

"No way dude, I'd noticed a girl like that. She's HOT."

"Don't you remember, she had braces and glasses and kept her hair in a messy bun every day?" Adam told him.

"Oh yeah, when did she get hot?"

"When she got her braces taken off, her glasses replaced with contacts, and let her hair down." Seth said.

"Hey Seth, eyes on your girlfriend." Adam reminded him.

"I'm a free man though, you guys are the idiots." Danny said.

"You just have nothing to show for your work." Seth responded.

"Oh, Danny you just got burned." Adam said dip-snapping.

"What is this, team up on Danny Day?" Seth hit Adam's arm and said.

"We should make that day!" Adam laughed and said.

"I'm sure a lot of people would like it."

"You guys are evil." Danny told them well looking at Julie.

"Dude, just go talk to her." Seth said.

"Dude, she looks smart."

"She is. The only reason she's here is because she was scared to go into the advanced class." Adam told him.

"Why should she be scared?"

"The queen bee, Samantha."

"Ah, well. Maybe I can show her how great she is." Danny said and walked away.

"Alright, you do that. I've got to study."

"Dude, you have no reason to study! You've got this quiz aced." Seth repeated, but went back to his seat. Danny had made his way over to Julie.

"Hey, Julie." He said, trying to seem cool. Julie didn't even look up, so Seth kept talking, "What's up with you?" He asked.

"I've got to study." Julie said without looking up.

"Alright then." Danny said running back to his seat. Seth laughed.

"Big wimp."

"I'm waiting for the right moment." Danny answered.

"And that's code for, scardie cat." Seth said. Danny punched Seth's arm. At that moment their math teacher walked in.

"Pencils out and books put away. Get ready for your quiz." The entire class made their way to their seats.


	4. Flowers

**Hey guys,**

**I know this took forever to get this up. I meant to get it up by Monday, but it looked to short so I tried to make it longer. I'm still not happy about the length. Don't hate me too much for this chapter. I still don't own Justice League. If I did, this would be an episode… well maybe not. **

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly. At the end of the day, Adam was getting books at his locker. He didn't even notice the red hair daemon smiling with a rose in her hand. Lily blew gently on the flower and it shimmered. She smiled and pulled out a small note from a scrap of notebook paper. Lily Isley was good at many things, but she was best at forgeries and flowers. She looked down at the paper, impressed with her own work. The paper read,

_Dude, found this give it to your girlfriend ha-ha_

The note was in Danny's handwriting. Lily had collected enough evidence of Danny's writing to know this was the sort of wording. Adam knelt down to put books in his bag. Lily walked past with a cruel grin brushed across her face as she slipped the flower and the note on the bottom of Adam's locker. She walked away before Adam had looked up. Adam stood up straight and saw the flower. He rolled his eyes and grabbed it,

"I'm never gonna hear the end of this." Lily smiled as she walked away, Adam would never know she was here.

Martha sat in the car waiting for Adam to come out. She knew what she wanted to find out, but she wasn't the best and being… delicate in these situations. She'd inherited her father's bluntness on matters of the heart. Sighing she leaned against the leather seats.

"Is there a problem Mistress Martha?" Alfred asked her from the front seat. Martha smiled,

"Nothing you did Alfred, it's just a matter of the heart." She said setting her bag at her feet.

"I see, so we shall discuss it once we've dropped off Mister Adam?" Martha laughed.

"You know me to well, Alfred." Adam opened the door and slid in next to her.

"Hey." He said. Martha saw the flower in his hand. The two locked eyes and both blushed. "It's uh, it's for you." He said holding the rose toward her. Martha smiled and smelled the rose. Neither of them noticed the sly smile on Alfred's face as her rose the screen between the front and back seats.

"It's so soft. Where did you find it?"

"Danny found it. He thought it would be a good way to make fun of me."

"It's beautiful." She said. Adam took the rose and put it over her left ear.

"It belongs next to something else beautiful." He said. Martha smiled and took her braid and ran her fingers over it.

"Thank you, but um, about um Saturday." She said.

"Yeah."

"Do you have like a time or something because you know how my dad is."

"Oh yeah, so I could come pick you up at like 6 or something I guess, PM not, not AM." Martha giggled.

"I hope not 6 AM."

"Yeah, that would be bad." A silence fell across them and Martha spoke up.

"But um, a movie sounds fun."

"Yeah, it would be. Is there one you would like to see?"

"I um, well." She looked down at the ground.

"Come on. You can tell me." He said.

"I kind of want to want to see _Toy Story._" She whispered. Adam was confused.

"That doesn't come out till this summer right?"

"Well, there's a special 3-D showing of the first two." Adam smiled

"You always liked those movies."

"They're so cool!" Martha said. "I've loved them forever."

"Alright alright, we'll go see them."

"Oh you're the best." Martha said hugging him, although it turned into more of a tackle. She managed to push them both so they were lying on the seat. Adam laughed and hugged her back. They both sat up, and Adam became very interested with the stitching on the seat. They sat in silence for a minute them Adam asked,

"So uh, how'd your chemistry test go?" Martha groaned,

"Oh, I failed no big deal." Adam laughed.

"You couldn't fail a test if you tried."

"Oh, I'm sure you can." Alfred's voice came over the intercom.

"We are at your house Mister Kent." Adam looked up at Martha. Adam blushed and Martha climbed back into the seat. Adam grabbed his bag and looked over at Martha.

"Well, good bye." Adam said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Martha said. It was obvious both teenagers were feeling awkward. Adam smiled at Martha and said.

"Alright" He opened the door to get out, but turned back and quickly kissed Martha on the check. Her jaw dropped and Adam turned red, "Well, bye." He said quickly and dashed out of the car. Martha fell back against the seat. Her hand went back to the place where his lips had left hers. Alfred rolled the screen back down and asked,

"Did anything interesting happen well you were at school?" Martha smiled.

"Of course."

"Well, you can tell me about it on the way to skating." Alfred said turning the car around and headed to the ice rink in Metropolis.

Adam walked into his house and threw his bag against a wall. After finishing geometry, Adam headed to his room and changed into his league outfit. After that, he called up to the watchtower for his training session. J'ohn transported him up.

"You're training is in Combat Room Seven." J'ohn said calmly.

"Alright, talk to you later J'ohn." Adam rushed down the hall. He entered Combat Room Seven. The room had already been set with the Gotham City program running. Adam froze at the door.

_Oh please not him_ Adam thought in desperation, but to his fear Batman stepped around one of the buildings. Batman was going to kill him. Adam had hoped that the first time he'd see Batman after asking Martha out, at least Wonder Woman would have been there to hold him back. There was no doubt Batman already knew about the date, Batman knew everything. Adam gulped then said,

"Hello Batman." Trying to keep his voice even. Batman merely glared at him. It made Adam shake.

"Today you'll be working on defense. You need to understand the consequences of being too cocky." This was going much deeper then training.

"Alright."

"I'll give you three minutes. Then you must defend yourself against my attacks." That was just unfair, even villains got a five minute head start. How was Adam supposed to find a good spot in three minutes? Batman shut his eyes, but Adam knew they weren't closed. The first layer was just covering them. Adam took to the sky trying to find someplace for cover. He could feel the seconds ticking. The training was cute short though.

"Batman, please report to the medical bay." Adam sighed and landed on a building. If Batman was gone, someone else (who wasn't angry at him for dating their daughter) would work with him. Adam went back to the door when someone called him through his communicator.

"Superboy, you should go to the medical bay too." It sounded like his father.

"Why, what's going on?" Adam asked.

"It's WonderBat." Superman said. Adam felt his eyes grow. What had happened to Martha?

**Please review, and check out my YouTube channel. The link is on my profile. Chapter 6 will be up soon so stay tune. Same BatTime, Same BatChanel. **


	5. Investigation

**Alright so I know this chapter is a LITTLE late. I had it all written up, and then I lost my flashdrive! Things have been crazy at my house and this is the first chance I've had to re-write it. The next few chapters will be faster because it is summer vacation and all. Who know, we might actually get to those superhero battles. Hurrah for superhero battles! **

**I really, truly, honestly, 100% certainly, STILL don't own Justice League**

Adam ran from the simulator. He needed to get to the infirmary. Quickly, he made his way down the hall to the elevator and tapped his foot impatiently. Someone must have missed a maintains check because the elevator was defiantly going slower than usual. Adam bolted out of the elevator and dashed around the superheroes in the hall. He only hit a few, but kept on running,

_Apologize later, just get there_ he thought as he jumped through the doors and saw her on the bed. A heart monitor and an IV were attached to her. Batman stood over the bed. He wasn't holding her hand or even giving a sign of concern, just standing there. Adam walked over to the chair and sat down grasping her hand gently.

"What happened to her?" Adam asked looking at Batman.

"We don't know. She passed out during her skating lesson. We're doing some blood work now." The dark knight said. Adam nodded and looked back at her. He noticed the rose sitting on the counter. He reached up and brushed the petals.

"Don't touch it, she was wearing it when she lost consciousness. It may have been the cause."

"It's not the cause," Adam said, "I gave it to her." He said defending himself to Batman.

"Where did you get it?" Batman asked.

"From Dash, look neither of us would ever do anything to hurt her." Adam said, his eyes leaving Martha's face for just a moment to look at her father.

"We're still testing it." Batman said. Adam glared at the man, but a much scarier glare caused Adam to look back at Martha quickly. Batman walked into the lab where J'ohn was doing test on her blood samples.

"Anything."

"There is a foreign substance in her body. Most likely from the rose, but I'd have to compare them." Batman nodded.

"Could her Amazon abilities be effecting it?" He asked.

"I can't say. It seems probably."

"I don't want probably, I want facts." Batman said, Then looked at his daughter for a moment. He could feel the Martian's eyes on his back.

"Go ahead and say it." He told J'ohn

"Say what?" the Martian asked with a tone of innocence.

"Say whatever you haven't been saying." Sighing, J'ohn spoke.

"You cannot blame Superboy, Batman."

"The boy gave my daughter the rose that has her laying on that bed." Batman answered.

"He had nothing but good intentions." Batman grunted.

"Anything else?"

"You should tell Diana." J'ohn said. Batman brought his hand up to the communicator in his ear.

"Batman to Wonder Woman."

"Diana here." She said, the sounds of a fight in the background.

"You're needed in the medical bay." Batman said. Leaving it at that.

"She's not going to like that." J'ohn said softly, but Batman still heard it. He ignored it and continued to watch his daughter. Adam squeezed her hand brought the pale fingers to his lips softly. Batman's face was blank, but Martian felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him from the caped crusader. Once Superboy had walked out of the medical bay, Batman walked back into the main room, and took a pair of tweezers from his belt. Batman pulled a single petal from the rose and put it in his utility belt then clasped his daughter's hand.

"I'll figure out who did this princess." He said and for just a moment, it seemed like Martha smiled a moment at him. He squeezed her hand and walked away from the medical lab. He walked down the hall, not letting his face or his pace give away the fact that inside, he was scared and worried for his only daughter. In his head, Batman was trying to figure out why she would have passed out. Skating and training was taking out a lot of energy, but she'd assured them it was under control. She'd been having some problems at school with english, but had gotten some help. It just didn't make sense. Wonder Woman was walking to opposite way when she saw Batman.

"Batman." She said, turning around so she could walk with him. "What's going on?" She asked.

"The cave." Batman said simply. Diana didn't fight him, but walked along side him. There strides extended so they could move faster without breaking into a run. They reached the transporter pad and beamed down to the cave silently.

"Bruce what is going on?" Diana asked. Batman took the cowl off his face and put the rose petal under a microscope.

"It's Martha, she passed out during her skating lesson this afternoon. They have her in the watchtower." Diana gasped. Bruce looked at the petal under the microscope, barely registering his wife beaming back to the tower. A careful examination showed that the rose carried traced elements of a poison that matched Poison Ivy's poisons, but it couldn't be Ivy. Pamela had passed away 3 years earlier in a fire. The villainess had a daughter, but Lillian was in Italy with her adopted parents Lord and Lady Carnadine. Batman rubbed the bridge of his nose, contemplating his next move when a call came in.

"J'ohn to Batman."

"Batman here." He answered.

"I ran the tests to see if her Amazon abilities were affecting the rose, there is no doubt that they are defiantly increasing the poison's effect. I've never seen such a fast working poison. Also, the rose has already begun to wilt. I believe it was genetically altered to deliver the poison and die quickly. I am certain that this rose was not given to Superboy accidently."

"Thank you J'ohn." Batman said before closing the line. After thinking about it for a minute, Batman started the BatPlane up. It was off to Italy.

Silently, Batman crept along the outside wall of Lord Carnadine's summer home. He reached the window of Lillian Isley's room. Pushing the window open, Batman flew in. Silently, the Dark Knight slipped into the darken corner. The room wasn't a bedroom, but a library. There were dozens of shelves and each held hundred of books. They were all study and would have taken months to move. It was more likely that Lillian hadn't been here at all. The door opened, and Batman sunk deeper into the shadows. Lord Carnadine came out wearing a dark blue robe and going up to a bookshelf. He was a short, fat, man in his late 50s or early 60s. Peppered hair topped his head and glasses framed his small eyes. Batman watched him grab an old book from one of the shelves then came up from the shadows and behind the Lord.

"_Where is she Caradine_?" Batman asked using the Lord's native tongue. The Lord dropped his book in shock.

_"Where is who?"_ Caradine asked as Batman came closer.

_"Where is Lillian."_ Batman asked again lowering his voice to a growl.

"_I don't know! The agency called us two days before she was to arrive and said not to expect her! P-please, that's-s all I know!" _Caradine said, shaking. _"You can go through my phone records. Do what ever you like, just leave me alone." _He hid under his arms. Batman took a step back and left from the same window he'd come in from. Caradine rose to his feet then walked out of the room cautiously.

_"Now I'll never get to sleep."_ He murmured walking carefully down the hall.

Batman sat in the BatCave looking over the Lord's phone records. The woman at the adoption agency said Lillian had left on a plane for Italy, so that left the mysterious call. Her narrowed down the calls to those that had been made one week before the scheduled arrival. There was one number that struck out to him. He hadn't expected the number, but wasn't shocked that the caller was involved.

_It's been a long _time He thought running the number to see if it was still hers. It was, so Bruce contacted Diana on the comlink.

"I've got a lead." He said.

"Where?" Batman gave a last known address and then asked.

"Are you coming?"

"I'll transport down immediately." She said ending the com. Batman moved to the transporter in the cave and programmed the coordinates.

Batman arrived at the coordinates only seconds before Wonder Woman. They were on a large balcony in Central City. A woman was there with a champagne glass in her right hand. Her raven hair was pinned delicately to her head and a low cut scarlet dress hugged her body. She took a slow slip from her glass and then asked,

"You're a bit out of your jurisdiction eh Bruce?" It was Wonder Woman who answered,

"What have you done to my daughter?" in a cold threatening tone.

**Oh, cliffhanger! I'm very evil **** If anyone can guess who are lady is, than they well win a very special prize! They will find out what the prize is when they win it. Good luck guys! **


	6. Requests

**BOO! **

**Yeps, that's right I'm NOT repeat NOT dead! Batman got kind of mad at me and long story short I spent some time in the Phantom Zone… so… it did give me a chance to think though so I have this and the beginning of the next chapter written HUZZAH **

**I don't own Justice League :-( but I do own a banana :-) **

Selina Kyle laughed,

"How should I know? I've been at a show in Paris all day. Isn't there a news article about it by now?" She asked turning to face the heroes. "Don't you know? I'm flying straight, I'm a clothing designer. There's no animal skin." She took another sip of her champagne. "If you can't beat them, join them."

"And what about Lillian?" Batman asked.

"Lillian? Oh you mean Rose. Yes, Pam asked me to take care of her before she died."

"You did know she was being put up for adoption right?" Batman asked.

"But that wasn't what Pam wanted, and we always say mother knows best."

"We're not here to talk about Pam or Rose; we're here to talk about what you did to my daughter." Wonder Woman snapped.

"And I have nothing to do with it. Like I said, I was in Paris all day. We had released the winter collection. I assume Diana Wayne is up to date on the latest fashion trends." There was the sound of a door opening and Selina's face changed from fun loving party girl, to a more serious motherly type.

"Listen Bruce, I'm trying to keep the girls away from my past. Pam wasn't exactly the same way, and I don't want Samantha turning out the same way I did. Can you leave? I'll call later or something, but I don't want them to get interested." Batman raised one eyebrow then nodded. He turned away from the woman and putting his hand to his ear.

"Batman to Watchtower, two to transport directly to the BatCave."

"Right away Bats." Flash replied on the other end. "Oh, and Dash was here earlier. He said that Superboy and he had news for you then took off."

"Noted." Batman said closing the communication line. The familiar tingling sensation came across them and the skyline view was replaced with the BatCave. It was dawn at Gotham so Batman would have to patrol soon. He sighed, quickly eating the plate that Alfred had left down in the cave for him.

"I've got a charity event tonight, I'd better get ready." Wonder Woman said setting her crown down on the computer. "What's Martha's exit excuse?" Batman shrugged.

"Flu bug? It works for anything." Wonder Woman nodded.

"So what is it today?" Batman asked.

"Woman for Woman." Diana then started upstairs to change and get ready to play her role in society. "Don't forget to check in with Superboy and Dash. They may have some useful information." Batman sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You better put the mask back on, they'll be here soon." Batman sighed,

"Why must she always do that?" he asked beneath his breath, but he pulled his mask back on and prepared for the amateur's findings. Two blue beams appeared on the transporter pad bringing Superboy and Dash to the cave.

"What have you found?" Batman said uninterested.

"Dash didn't give me the rose to give to Martha. I asked him about it and he completely denied it. We managed to pull the footage from the school's cameras. Rose it was Rose Ivy who put the rose in my locker." Superboy began.

"We've been tailing her for the past couple hours and there has been no suspicious activity sir!" Dash bellowed straightening up. He was scared of Batman and it was obvious. "Permission to engage the suspect in armed combat."

"Permission denied." Batman said. "Now that I know who the culprit is, I'll go in and take care of her." Superboy and Dash looked stunned.

"With all due respect sir, we are the one who found evidence against Ivy and we'd like to be the ones who bring her in." Superboy said.

"You are still trainees and cannot be put on missions. Go back to your sandboxes boys." Superboy stepped forward as if to challenge The Dark Knight. Dash held him back,

"Come on, we're not going to win against Batman. Let's just go back up to the station." Adam glared at Bruce. Then said,

"I'm going home." He flew out the tunnel meant for the BatCave back toward Metropolis.

"Uh… I'm going to go with him." Dash said running out of the cave quickly. Batman sighed he got in the BatMoble for a night on patrol.

Adam sat at his desk trying to focus on English. It was useless. Who could focus on the major themes of Frankenstein when their girlfriend was being poisoned? Adam pushed the book away sighing. His phone rang and he looked down at it. It was an unrecognized number and he answered it.

"Hello." He said disinterested.

"Well Adam I would hope you were more excited to hear from me." The sly voice on the other end said.

"Rose! What's going on?" Adam asked.

"Well there's this nasty rumor going around that Martha might not be in school tomorrow. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" She asked. Adam was about to snap and tell Rose that he knew everything, but thankfully he remembered this wasn't Superboy's phone and that Adam Kent didn't know that Martha was sick yet.

"No, last time I talked to her she seemed fine." Rose laughed.

"You never were a good liar Kent," She said. Adam sighed, he really wasn't, "You and I both know that your precious girlfriend is sick. I just thought you might want to know where to find the cure." Rose said, "But if not…" she trailed off

"Wait no." Adam yelled standing up, "come back. Listen, I'll do whatever you want."

"That's a good hero boy." Rose said, "Grab a pen; you're going to need to write down some instructions."

**BUM BUM BUM! What is Rose making Adam do find out next time, if you review :) **

**Also the charity Women for Women is a real charity. If you could take a few moments of your day just to check them out and see what they do that would be awesome! **


	7. Demands

**HUZZAH! Two chapters in a week *happy dance* Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to everyone who stuck around during the dry spell.**

**Don't own Justice League… don't own a limo… don't own a yacht… it's kind of upsetting **

Adam drove through the lower downtown. Everyone knew this is where the cool and rich came to play. He was also on the phone with Danny and Jen.

"Dude, this is a bad idea!" Danny said for the hundredth million time, "Bats is right, we're just trainees."

"It's not like Rose is some sort of super villain." Adam said.

"She did poison Martha and we all know how paranoid she can be." Jen said. The teens were on a three-way call discussing Rose's demands.

"No way. Any of the adults find out about this, and we're completely cut out of the loop." Adam said taking a sharp right.

"Well it's not paranoia if someone is really out to get you." Adam commented.

"If you want to get real technical I'm sure there's someone out to get all of us, hero or not, it's just that not everyone has the means to actually get us." Jen said.

"Thanks Dr. Phil, we'll keep that in mind. Anyway, we should let someone know what's going on." Danny said.

"Danny's right we may only get one shot at this.

"Exactly, and they told me to come alone. I'm taking a risk just telling you guys." Adam responded quickly.

"Okay, you must be the only one who actually listens to the 'come alone' rule. Haven't you seen the movies? Whenever the bad guy says come alone, they're going to double cross you. What makes you think she'll actually give up the antidote?" Danny asked.

"Cause she really wants what I've got." Adam replied.

"Which you haven't told us what that is." Jen said bluntly

"I don't even know yet." Adam replied.

"Dude, what if she like makes you cut off all your hair? Cause I saw this film where this insane chick made her boyfriend-"

"Enough with the film references Danny!" Jen said clearly annoyed.

"Well it's a possibility!" Danny said "Look dude, I say at least take some back up. Maybe Luke, he can blend in well." Jen burst out laughing.

"Question's son? Please, that kid sticks out like a sour thumb! Allison on the other hand-" Adam cut her off,

"Not going to work, Ally's a goodie two shoes and will just go home to her Martian daddy before we can explain anything."

"Well then how about Rex or maybe even Courtney." Jen suggested, "They're both adults so we technically would be informing the JL, but they'll probably understand us wanting to keep this on the back burner."

"Wait I thought Rex was on the DL." Adam said. "That's rules out your technicality."

"Well he is, but he'll help us." Jen said, "plus, he can't tell the founders or he'll get in trouble for being on a mission."

"Do you think you can convince him to help?" Danny asked.

"Easy peasy, he'll do anything for his little sister and he's been itching for a mission I can tell." Jen said.

"Great so Rex is going to back up-"Adam hung up his phone and turned it off. Obviously, they didn't understand what was at stake here. He turned into a small parking lot and surprisingly found a place to park. The building he was headed too was a little café. It had a few tables inside and a whole outdoor patio equipped with over 20 tables. It was a popular stop place for locals and there were at least 45 people there. Adam made his way to the counter and got a small mocha latte with a shot of whipped cream and a toasted ham and cheese. Personally, he hated coffee, but Rose had said go to the café and order that exactly, so he did. He slid into a counter seat waiting for his meal to finish and opened his wallet. Inside was a folded up piece of notebook paper with Rose's instructions written down,

_Go to Le Petite Café at 7 PM tonight _

_Order a small mocha latte with a shot of whipped cream and a toasted ham and cheese – you will be staying at the restaurant, so don't get to go_

_Sit down at a counter seat _

_Once your coffee and sandwich come, take one drink than one bite IN THAT ORDER, a woman will give you a package_

_Once you have opened the package, I will give you more instructions. _ Sighing, Adam slid the paper back into his wallet. The cashier called him over and Adam picked it up. He took a drink of the wretched stuff and then a bite of the sandwich. Once he'd finished swallowing, the cashier came back over,

"Hey, are you Adam?" The girl asked. He nodded, "Well, your girlfriend dropped this off earlier, said something about late play practice or something and said you'd need it tonight." She handed him a white cardboard box tied up with black string. On every side, ADAM was written in thick black sharpie. Adam nodded his thanks to the casher and opened up the box. Inside there was an earwig and a pen. Adam slid the earwig in his ear and took another bite of his sandwich.

"Good job Adam. Glad to know you're taking this seriously." Samantha said.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'll remind you that you don't have a microphone so I can't hear anything you say, but I do have someone inside the café watching you. Cough once if you understand." Adam coughed immediately.

"Good, now take the pen. I know you have your instructions with you, which is good. Start writing now. We have two demands for the antidote. One $3,000 in small unmarked bills, scratch your left ear if you understand." Adam wrote down the number and then scratched his ear, "Next, four seeds, one for elephant ear, one for monkshood, one for rhubarb, and one for daphne. These two demands must be met in two days. Tomorrow, there will be instructions for the drop-off of the seeds in your locker. Scratch your head if you understand." Adam slowly raised his hand and scratched behind his ear. "Good. If you attempt to contact the league, or you bring any of your superdork friends with you, than Rose will make the poison accelerate. Martha will be killed in a matter of hours once that happens. And don't think she can't do it, because she can and will unless you meet our demands. Now, you can throw that coffee away." Adam sighed throwing the coffee away and walking out of the café. "Oh and by the way Adam." This made Adam stop in the middle of the street. "That red jacket looks so hot on you." He ripped the earwig out of his ear and crushed it between his fingers.

**Please review :) You get bonus points if you know what those seed Samantha asked for OR if you can guess how Adam will raise $3,000 without going to Bats (hint, watch my very first vlog.) **


End file.
